Return to Kanto
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Ash returns from Unova to the biggest par-tay since the Indigo league! When he reunites with old friends and Pokemon, he begins to realize that his blast from the past goes much further than he expected, and he delves into areas of memory that haven't been remembered in a long time. As sad as all this is, perhaps there is one person who can lighten things and help him look forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash returns from Unova to the biggest party since the Indigo League. How will he react to seeing his friends for the first time since he left?**

The boat pulled into port at Vermillion city. Ash Ketchum, the 11 year old trainer with a sparking attitude, walked off the deck of the SS Anne. He approached a brunette woman with a sign saying 'Ketchum.'

Ash embraced his mother, and looked about the city, "It's great to be back in Kanto, isn't it, Ash?"

Ash smiled, breathing in the sea air, "There's no place like home, Mom."

Delia Ketchum smiled back at him, "Not home yet, Ash."

Ash's eyes perked up, "Pallet."

Delia nodded, "You're in for a treat when we get back, but I can't tell you what it is."

Ash tipped his hat, beaming now, "Surprises are the best!"

They left in Oak's car, and commenced bouncing on the rough country roads of Kanto. Ash fell asleep to the beats of the car hitting ruts in the path, and in almost no time was shaken awake by his mother.

"Come on, sleepy Pokémon master, we're home." Ash's eyes fluttered open, and he saw the welcome sights of Pallet town. There were some small differences, though.

The small town was covered in white tables and stalls, and a large sign read, "Welcome Home, Trainers!"

Ash looked at his mom, "Why is it plural?" Delia nodded her head, and Ash saw someone he had not expected. "What is Gary doing here? I thought that he was in Hoenn researching Pokémon?"

Ash's mom laughed, "He's still a trainer! He has Pokémon enough to battle you, doesn't he?"

Ash tossed Pignite's pokeball in his hands. "That he does, doesn't he?"

Delia laughed again. "Go ahead, Ash. Have fun. This party is for you, after all."

Ash walked away, and then turned to look at his mother again. "Partly." Delia waved her hand, shooing him with a smile.

"Hey, Gary Oak!" Ash called. Gary turned to him, and smiled.

"How are you doing, Ash!" Ash's long time rival asked.

Ash smiled, "I'm fine. Are you keeping up with your battling skills while you research?"

Gary nodded, "You Betcha, Ketchum. I think that I can solidly say that I can sweep the floor with your Pokémon."

Ash gave a fierce grin. Their days of hating each other were long over. "It's mop the floor, genius, and I'd like to see you try."

Gary lifted one fist in a challenging gesture. "Then let's go."

"Go, Aerodactyl!" Gary said, with a slightly haughty tone. Ash remembered Aerodactyl- it had been powerful enough without Gary's training, but had been one of Gary's Pokémon for some time now. It was sure to be insanely tough. But Ash wasn't lacking in strong Pokémon himself.

Ash knew just who to use, "Go, Palpitoad!"

"Toad!"

"Palpitoad, use Hydro Pump!" Ash directed.

Aerodactyl dodged the attack nimbly, smirking to taunt Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad?" The Pokémon recoiled.

"My turn! Stone edge, Aerodactyl!" Gary ordered.

A stone blade formed in Aerodactyl's talons, and it charged Palpitoad. "Aero-DACTYL!" The Pokémon exclaimed.

With a swift motion, Aerodactyl slashed Palpitoad, winding the Pokémon. "Palpi!" Palpitoad grunted.

"Palpitoad!" Ash shouted. "Are you alright, buddy?"

"Palpitoad!" The Pokémon replied. It shook itself off, glaring at Aerodactyl.

"Alright, Palpitoad! Use Supersonic!" Ash commanded.

Palpitoad let loose a barely audible sound directed at Aerodactyl. The Pokémon began swaying in the sky and lost control of its flight, falling to the earth.

"Aerodactyl!" Gary shouted.

"Now, Palpitoad! Use Hydro Pump!" Ash exclaimed.

"Palpi-Palpi-TOAD!" The Pokémon shouted, letting loose a powerful jet of water at the fallen Aerodactyl. It was a direct hit.

Aerodactyl was unable to battle. Gary recalled his Pokémon, closing his eyes and saying something beneath his breath.

Gary laughed softly, "I wasn't expecting an easy battle from you, Ash! Go, Umbreon! Dark pulse!"

Umbreon violently attacked, relentlessly pulverizing Palpitoad. The Pokémon had taken severe injuries from the battle against Aerodactyl, and the barrage of attacks proved too much for it.

Ash sent out Pignite. The pig Pokémon slammed its arms together, preparing for the battle to come.

"Pignite, Flame Charge!" Ash ordered. The Pokémon rushed his opponent, slamming into the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Umbre!" Umbreon exclaimed, sent flying backwards by the fire attack. He hit the ground rolling, coming to a sliding stop.

"Are you feeling okay, Umbreon?" Gary asked.

Umbreon stood up shakily, nodding. It winced, falling onto one of its knees. Gary looked at his Pokémon, "You've sustained a burn, Umbreon. Think you can pull through?"

Umbreon nodded, standing up again. "Umbre-ON!"

Gary smiled, "Umbreon…" He laughed, "That's right, pull through! Use Toxic!"

Umbreon fired a hunk of poisonous goop at Pignite, covering the swine Pokémon in sickening slop.

"Ka-Reet!" Pignite squealed, stumbling back as it tried to clear its face.

"Pignite!" Ash exclaimed.

Pignite shook its head, glaring at Umbreon. It grinned, determined not to give up. Umbreon smiled back, signifying that it wasn't prepared to throw in the towel either. Ash laughed, "Yeah! That's the spirit! Flamethrower, Pignite!" He ordered.

"Shadow Ball, Umbreon!" Umbreon fired a violet ball of immaterial energy, meeting Pignite's powerful spout of flames. The attacks clashed in the center of the field. It seemed that Pignite's Flamethrower would win, but then the spout stopped as Pignite fell to its knees. The poison was taking its toll. The shadowy attack hit Pignite right on the face, sending it reeling.

"Reeeeeet!" Pignite squealed.

"Pignite!"

Pignite stood shakily, looking at Ash. "Ree-reet!"

"That's what you want to do?" Pignite nodded. Ash smiled, "Alright, Pignite! Keep fighting 'till the very end! Use Fire Pledge!"

A flaming aura surrounded Pignite, and its eyes began to glow like a volcano. He lifted his foot, then slammed it down on the earth. The ground erupted in fire, and Umbreon was surrounded by pillars of flame. The fires closed in, overtaking Umbreon.

When the heat cleared, Umbreon was unable to battle. Ash laughed, "Pignite! Great job, buddy!"

"Niiiiite…" Pignite whispered. It fell, the poison causing it to faint.

"Pignite!" Ash shouted. "You did a good job. Come on back, take a nice rest." Ash smiled, recalling his Pokemon.

"Who next, Gary Oak?" Ash asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question!" Gary answered, "I choose you, Blastoise!"

"BLAAAAAAST!" Blastoise roared. The powerful Pokémon stomped the earth, calling a challenge for whomever came to stand against it.

Ash was in quite a predicament. He knew that even with the type advantage, Gary's Blastoise would defeat Snivy with its pure power. Oshawott couldn't stop the colossal opponent, not a chance. Pikachu would be crushed by the enormous Shellfish Pokémon.

What could he do? He couldn't lose his first battle back in Kanto! Suddenly, a bellow resounded through the air.

"No... Way." Gary seemed breathless at the sheer size of the Pokémon now flying above them. Ash knew exactly what he could do now. This had always been his strongest Pokémon, and nothing could stand in its way for long.

He faced Gary, now determined that he would win.

"I choose you, Charizard!" The large Pokémon gave another momentous roar.

Gary closed his eyes, chuckling, "Not going with the type advantage, eh? I've learned that those are the times that you are most dangerous. Blastoise, stay on your toes! Hydro Cannon!"

Ash waved his arm, "Charizard, dodge!"

With blinding speed, he moved out of the way of the high pressure spout of water, "Charizard! Seismic Toss!" Ash directed.

Charizard smiled, looking as if he had been thinking the same thing.

Charizard rushed forward, faster than Blastoise had time to defend himself. Charizard grabbed Blastoise by the shell, and lifted it high into the air. He flew in the air, looping to gain momentum, and he threw Blastoise to the ground. Charizard flew out of the crater, smirking.

The dust began to settle. Charizard looked deep into the hole.

"Blas-TOISE!" A spout of water was launched from the crater, hitting Charizard squarely in the chest. Charizard fell from the sky, landing hard on Kanto's soil.

"Graoar…" Charizard groaned. He looked into the pit, and his mouth filled with flames. He filled the hole with a powerful conflagration.

The fire cleared, and Charizard smirked.

"BLASTOISE!" Blastoise came spinning out of the pit, using its Rapid Spin attack on Charizard. The shellfish made contact, slamming Charizard in the stomach.

"Graaooooh!" Charizard exclaimed. He grabbed Blastoise's shell, slowing and then stopping the Pokémon's rotation. "Groooaaar!" He lifted Blastoise's defensive fortress, and shot powerful flames directly into the holes. He threw Blastoise to the ground, roaring.

Blastoise came out of his shell slowly. "Blaaastoise…" He groaned. The Pokémon was unable to battle.

Gary recalled his pokemon, surprised at the turn in the battle. "What had I expected? It's like I said, when you have the disadvantage, you are most powerful."

Ash gave Gary a thumbs-up, "You weren't half bad either."

Gary nodded, "You really are going to be a Pokémon master."

Ash smiled, "Thanks."

They heard loud footsteps heading towards them, "Hey! Wait!"

Ash laughed, recognizing the sprinter, "Brock!"

Brock looked at them both, "Don't tell me that the battle is over!"

Ash laughed, "Sorry Brock. You couldn't get here in time."

Brock sighed, "I guess that I shouldn't have spent so long with that sonnet to Nurse Joy..."

Ash shook his head, "A sonnet, Brock? For real?"

Brock sighed again, "Could you tell me something, Ash?"

Ash frowned, "What, Brock?"

Brock looked to the sky, "How do you get the girls to like you so easily?"

Ash tilted his head, confused, "Whaddya mean?"

Brock looked back down, "You know! First Misty, Bianca or Latias or whichever it was, than May, then Dawn, even that Lyra girl! I bet you sparked a few hearts over in Unova too! The girls just like you! How do you do it?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't even know what you're talking about. The only reason girls ever follow me is because I broke their bikes.

Brock walked away contemplatively, and Ash wondered where he was going to.

"Was that the best thing to do? You know he's desperate." A female voice giggled.

Ash turned and saw Bianca. "What are you doing here? How's Latias?"

Bianca laughed. "She misses you. Oh, and about the kiss?" Bianca laughed nervously, "Um… You see, she'd seen it a few times and figured it was common practice." Ash nodded, glad that the mystery was cleared up. He didn't know that Bianca only told half of the truth. The part about Latias was true, and she did miss Ash, but at the time that Bianca had kissed Ash, Latias had been too busy grieving over her brother to say farewell, which was part of the reason that Latias missed him so much.

Bianca hadn't been able to help herself, it had really just sort of happened. "Well, it was nice to see you, Ash. Have a good day, it is your party." _Idiot! How come you lied like that?!_ Bianca thought to herself. As she walked away from Ash, she shook her head. Oh well, it's not like he had any feelings for her anyway. If she had gleaned anything from seeing him with that Misty girl who was traveling with him, she had already gotten Ash smitten.

Ash watched her walk away, and suddenly remembered something. He grabbed his bag, and shook it vigorously. "Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" The jolt went through his body, and he fell to the ground, blackened from the zapping.

His mother ran to him. "Are you alright?" He nods, and she lifted him up. Charizard laughed, and they kept on walking through the party. Pikachu peeked his groggy head from Ash's bag, climbing onto Ash's shoulder. Pikachu smiled, pointing forward. Ash looked at where the mouse was gesturing to, and smiled.

**Alright. First chapter, not so bad. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet! I will give a little bit more in the next chapter, but I think that Charizard's battle was enough for now. Ugh... I've always been a water type trainer... I don't enjoy doing that to Blastoise, but Charizard is just so much stronger. It would have been blasphemy to let Blastoise win. Ha, in related news, a women had a dangerous encounter with an Onix today. The owner promised he would pay in full, and asked her if they could take a walk to the nearest bike shop. She simply got his info and left. And Brock's journey of love continues...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum's Dilemma

Ash followed Pikachu's finger, and saw Charla, the Charizard under the ownership of Lizzy, the owner of Charicific Valley, the place Charizard had been in training. Charizard flew down to her side, roaring a happy greeting. Charla was holding a small bundle of fabric, which shifted a bit. Charizard softly roared, sounding something close to... Crooning? What was going on?

Ash rushed forward, craning his neck to see what it was. Inside the red colored Ampharos wool was a Charmander. Ash looked between Charizard and Charla. Charizard gave him a slight smile. Ash smiled back. His Pokemon was a father!

Ash's mind clouded as he remembered his own father. He hadn't seen the man who had left for the battlefield in six years, and could hardly remember his face. Ash ran home, finding his old jacket. Inside, in a special pocket just next to the badges he had collected in his first two months of travel, was the small medal. Pikachu looked at the item he'd never seen before, then up at Ash. Seeing Ash's solemn expression, his ears lowered. "Pika?"

Ash wiped his eyes, remembering the fateful day he'd received this medal.

Ash had been eight years old, playing with his little Pokeball toys as if they were the real thing. A knock had come at the door. "I'll get it, Momma!" Ash shouted, running to the doors. He opened up the door, smiling. "Hi! Who are you?" Ash asked. The man wore a combat uniform like Ash's father's, and he forced a smile.

"Is your mother home, Ash?" The man asked.

"How do you know my name?" Ash tilted his head.

"I knew your father, Ash. Now... Is your mother home?" The man was trying to maintain the smile, but Ash, even at such a young age he realized something was wrong.

"Why did you say 'knew', mister? My teacher said that's past tense, meaning it's ended. She said it's a pret... a prit... a..." Ash tried to think over the word his teacher had taught him. "Oh, Preterite. Meaning it has an ending. You still know my father, don't you? Did you forget him? If you did, why do you know to come here?" Ash tilted his head.

"Please... Just get your mother, Ash." The man was trying not to cry now.

Ash backed up slowly, turning to the inside of the house. "Mom? There's a guy here, he says he knew Dad. He used preterite though. Why would he use preterite?"

Ash's mother rushed to the door, stopping when she saw the man. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to form words. The man nodded, and a small tear fell. Ash's mother nodded in return, and fell to her knees.

"Sir, what happened? You and Momma didn't even say anything. Why is she unhappy?" Ash asked.

The man knelt down in front of Ash, giving him the forced smile again. "Ash, your father was a very brave man."

Ash shook his head, "No... You used preterite again. Stop doing that... You're... You're scaring me..."

"Ash, he was deep in enemy territory. The whole rest of his squad was down, incapable of battle. He held off the opponents with his Charizard for as long as possible, but he was downed by an enemy's Golem. He fought as long as possible, but was crushed by a Rock Slide attack. Medivac was able to pull out the rest of the squad, but your father... He was already gone." The man choked up on the last few words. "I'm sorry, Ash. Your father saved six lives, and his final moments turned the tides of the battle. For his actions, he recieved the Viridian Flame medal, which I now give to you, his only son, in his stead." The man pulled out a small medal, a fire with a dark green edge that grew steadily lighter in hue as it got closer to the center, the core being pure white.

Ash turned to his mother, falling into her arms. "Momma, tell this man he's wrong! Charizard couldn't be beaten like that, Charizard's invincible! Tell this man he's wrong, Momma!" Ash broke down. "Daddy... Daddy's still fighting, this man's wrong! Daddy's still alive!" Ash couldn't say anything more.

The man walked away, and Ash watched him through a wall of tears. He walked across the street. He knocked on the door. The door was opened by a wild haired young boy. The boy looked at him, then turned. "Hey, Daisy! Some weirdo in fatigues is here!"

Daisy walked to the open door, stepping back as she saw him. "Gary... Gary go back to your room. I'll be done talking to this man in a second."

Gary humphed, walking back inside. Daisy turned to the man. He looked down at his feet, and Daisy fell back onto the door, sliding down to the ground. She folded her arms, and started sobbing into them. Ash's mother shut the door before Ash could see any more.

"Mommy, was that man telling the truth? Is Daddy really not coming back?" Ash said.

Ash's mother shook her head, "No, Ash. Daddy's not coming back."

Ash shut his eyes. "Daddy saved people though. Daddy is a hero, isn't he?"

Delia smiled. "Yes, Ash. Daddy is a hero. A real Pokémon Master."

Ash nodded, "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master. I'm going to save people too."

Delia pet her son's dark hair, "Yes you will, Ash. You'll be the very best, like no one ever was."

Ash nodded. "Then Daddy will be proud of me. I'll make you proud too."

Ash was jolted from his flashback by his mother grasping his shoulder. He looked at her, and she enveloped him in her warm embrace. "The Viridian Flame, rewarded posthumously for extreme bravery. You have made me proud, Ash. I'm certain your father is as well."

Ash shook his head, "How can he be? I haven't won a single league, never battled a member of the Elite Four, can only barely defeat my rival… I'm nowhere near the best. I've done nothing to earn his pride."

"Ash, you don't know how powerful you truly are. Your Pokémon don't always win, but they always know you care. You go to great lengths to help them. You even once risked your life staying on a sinking ship to get one that you had foolishly traded away back. It scared me half to death, but you know what?"

Ash tilted his head. "What?"

Delia broke the embrace, smiling. "Your father once almost traded his Pokémon as well."

"He did? Which one?" Ash asked.

"It was a Dugtrio. He got a Marowak for it. After a little while, he realized that as powerful as Marowak was, it just wasn't the same. He pursued the Marowak's former trainer halfway across Kanto, and begged him to give the Dugtrio back. It turned out the man missed his Pokémon as well, and he agreed to the trade." Delia smiled

"Who was the Marowak's owner?" Ash asked.

"His name was Arthur Oak, Gary's father. The two of them became fast friends, and decided to build their homes in the same town, Pallet. It was close to Samuel's lab, and Samuel promised to give both of their sons a special Pokémon by the time they turned eleven." Delia replied.

"Wait… But if it was meant for just me and Gary, how did everyone learn about it?" Ash furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, information spreads, people talk… eventually, the day you'd pick your Pokémon- your eleventh birthday- became the day that prestigious Professor Oak would give a special Pokémon to any child of age to train, if they did not already have a Pokémon. It was rather fortunate, wasn't it? If the word hadn't gotten around, you wouldn't have ended up with Pikachu, after all." Delia pet the electric mouse on Ash's shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Ash smiled, looking at his close friend.

"Ka-Chu!" Pikachu smiled back.

The doorbell rang, and Ash's mother went to see who it was. Ash looked into the closet, and his eyes caught on a splash of red. The bill of his first hat was sticking out from underneath a black shirt. He lifted it up, looking with nostalgia at the green check mark.

"Ash, you have a visitor!" Ash's mother sounded exceptionally cheerful. Ash looked down at the hat, smiling. He replaced the hat he was wearing with the old cap.

Ash ran down the stairs, tripping over himself and just barely avoiding toppling when he saw the visitor.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ash? I hope you haven't missed me too much." The tomboyish mermaid smirked.

Ash sprinted the few feet between himself and his old friend, pulling Misty into a powerful embrace. "Misty!" Ash laughed.

Misty laughed in return, shoving Ash away. "The sappy reunion's been fun and all, but you must know what I'm here for!" Misty lifted up a Poke ball.

Ash nodded, his old determined grin appearing on his face.

Delia stepped between the two, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No battling in my house!"

Ash smiled, theatrically walking to the door, grabbing the doorknob, and lowering his head, "Ladies first."

Misty strutted to leave the house, but just as she passed Ash, she shoved her open palm into Ash's face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash said, holding his nose so that his voice came out funny.

"No reason at all." Misty smiled, walking out the door. "Come and battle when your face reflates."

Ash laughed, running outside and shutting the door behind him. "Better be ready to lose, Misty!" Ash shouted.

"In your dreams, Pika-boy!" Misty replied.

Charizard swooped through the sky, using his flames to build a Pokémon battle area. Ash got on one end, and Misty stood on the opposite.

"Wait!" A voice called out.

Ash turned, seeing Tracey running towards them. Ash raised his hand in greeting.

"Tracey! How've you been!" Ash said.

Tracey stopped at the edge of the fire boundary. "I've been fine. Oak wanted to give you something to use in the battle!"

Tracey threw a Poke Ball to Ash, who caught it. Ash immediately recognized who it was.

"You ready?" Misty shouted over the roaring flames. Ash nodded. Misty smiled.

"Then here we come! Go, Seel!" Misty exclaimed. The seal Pokémon was loosed from its Poke Ball.

Ash pulled his hat back, pulling the Poke Ball behind his head. "I choose you, Kingler!"

The two Water Pokémon squared off, facing each other grimly. In silence, they waited for the opponent to attack.

"Seel! Aurora Beam!" Misty ordered.

"Seel-Seel!" Seel fired a rainbow beam, squarely hitting Kingler. The Fiddler Crab Pokémon was pushed back a little, but pushed through the force and regained his footing. The Aurora Beam broke. Kingler shook himself, shrugging off the attack.

"Kokki!" Kingler grunted.

Ash looked down at his Pokedex, seeing Kingler's moves. He smiled.

"Alright Kingler! Metal Claw!" Ash commanded.

Kingler charged in, his large pincer glowing like steel. "Kokki!"

Seel tried to dodge, but was too slow on land. Kingler stood inches away from the Pokémon, with his pincer now prepared to come crashing down on Seel.

Misty pointed at the ground. "Seel! Ice Beam!"

Seel aimed its horn to the ground, and a blue beam fired. The earth froze, and Kingler started slipping. The heavy Pokémon attempted to regain balance.

"Seel! Use Headbutt!" Seel lunged forward, using its head to topple the unsteady Pokémon.

Kingler slid a few feet away, shakily regaining balance.

"Kingler! Destroy that ice!"

"KOKKI!" Kingler lifted its pincer, breaking the ice with a powerful Crabhammer attack.

Ash folded his arms, looking at Misty. "Remember, Misty? This is the Pokémon that swept a League Match! Can you stand against it for long?"

"There's one thing I have that he didn't, though." Misty replied. She smiled, recalling Seel.

Ash was confused. He hadn't done any damage to Seel. Why did Misty return it?

"I choose you, Psyduck!"

Ash tilted his head, then fell over laughing as the duck Pokémon came out.

"You're… You're going to use… PSYDUCK?" Ash grasped his stomach, barely containing himself. "So that's… that's your advantage? This is going to be easier than I thought!" Ash laughed.

"Psyduck! Use Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered. Kingler was thrown off its feet by the powerful jet of water that Psyduck released.

"Kokki!" Kingler grunted.

Ash stood up quickly. "What?"

"Psyduck isn't the same Pokémon you knew, Ash. Psyduck is stronger, faster, b-"

"Psy-ay-ay!" Psyduck cried, grasping its head.

"Oh, Psyduck! Are you alright?" Misty asked.

Psyduck nodded, looking up at Kingler. Its eyes glowed blue, and Kingler was thrown into the air and slammed to the ground.

Misty threw in a small brown pellet, which Psyduck caught and ingested. Psyduck shook his head, eyes determined. "Psyduck!"

Ash grunted, "Kingler! Hyper Beam!"

Kingler raised his pincer, and shot a yellow beam that struck Psyduck, engulfing the small Pokémon in a blast of energy.

"Psyduck!" The duck Pokémon cried out.

Ash folded his arms again, and Kingler let the Hyper beam fade.

"Kokki?!" Ash jumped back as Kingler exclaimed.

"Psy-DUCK!" No longer impeded by the Hyper Beam, Psyduck launched itself at Kingler in a devastating Zen Headbutt attack.

Misty smiled at Ash, smugly. "This is the Pokemon that I can't use anymore in Gym Battles or else I would lose my Leadership for battling unfairly! Think you can stand long against that?"

Ash grunted. This battle would be more difficult than he thought.

**Just so you know, I do realize that in the first chapter I said he's ten and in this one I said eleven. Well, Ash is eleven. It says in the first episode. I was confused because in Best Wishes on the first episode it says he's ten, and I hadn't seen Episode 1 of Gotta Catch 'em All! in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For a good effect, listen to the FRLG Gym Leader Battle theme while reading!**

**Here's the link: **** watch?v=amxA5936n4**

Chapter 3

The Reunion Battle!

Kingler and Psyduck stared each other down. Neither Pokémon uttered a word, nor did their Trainers. Misty, of course, made the first move.

"Psyduck! Confusion!" Misty ordered.

"Kingler! Dig down, don't let it lift you!" Ash said. Kingler pushed his claws into the earth, but the soft topsoil couldn't keep him rooted. Ash was still thinking of the hard-packed soil of Unova.

Kingler was lifted into the air, and thrown violently back to the ground. Ash had to find a way to keep Psyduck from doing that again, or Kingler would have no chance. It clicked.

"Kingler, Disable!" Ash commanded. Kingler's eyes glinted, and Psyduck's eyes lost their blue tint that came from psychic power.

Misty stepped back. She hadn't been expecting that. "Psyduck! Zen Headbutt!"

Psyduck charged at Kingler, head glowing blue.

Ash was back into the battling groove, though. "Kingler! Use Crabhammer to turn Psyduck away!"

As Psyduck got close, Kingler swatted the small Pokémon to the side with its powerful claw. Psyduck was sent spinning away, to the edge of Charizard's fire line. It stopped just before, barely avoiding catching its tail on fire.

"Psy-ay-ay!" Psyduck scurried back into the field of battle.

"Kingler! Metal Claw, followed up by Crabhammer!" Ash demanded.

Before Misty could reply, Kingler was on top of Psyduck. He jabbed the waterfowl with a pincer of steel. Kingler then placed his foot on the small Pokémon's chest.

"KOKKI!" Kingler cried, lifting up his pincer.

It came down, ready to smash Psyduck.

"Psy-ay-ay!" Psyduck exclaimed, and Kingler was lifted into the air. "Psyduck-duck!" He cried.

"That's not Confusion, that's Psychic!" Misty exclaimed, "Psyduck, you learned Psychic!" She laughed.

Psyduck nodded, and began to glow. His body grew taller, his tail longer. His three hairs split into four spikes atop his head, and a gem grew on his forehead. His beak sharpened, and his arms grew out. Webbing formed between his fingers, and claws grew over the fingernails.

"Gol-Duck!" The newly evolved Golduck exclaimed. He turned to Misty, lifting his thumb in a one-up gesture.

Misty smiled widely, "Great job, Golduck! Whaddya say we end this battle? Create a pool using Psychic and Hydro Pump!"

Golduck nodded. His eyes glowed, and he lifted up one hand. "Gol… Duck!" He shouted. A twenty by twenty foot cube of soil was lifted out of the earth, leaving a gaping rectangular hole. The mass of soil was thrown to the side, landing in the ocean.

Golduck fired a Hydro Pump directly into the hole, creating a deep pool of water.

"Now, hurl Kingler under water!" Misty ordered. Golduck mentally lifted Kingler into the air, then down into the center of the pool.

"Kingler!" Ash shouted. The cumbersome Pokémon sunk into the mud. He struggled to escape, but every motion forced him deeper into the mire.

"Stay calm! Pull up one foot after another, no sudden movements!" Ash directed. His voice was clear of any panic or distress. He didn't want to frighten his trapped Pokémon.

"Kokki…" Kingler breathed evenly, and gradually, ever so slowly, began to lift himself from the mud.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Misty shouted. "Golduck, Slash!"

Golduck nodded, jumping into the water like an Olympic diver. "Duck!"

The kappa-like Pokémon swam so fast he could hardly be seen, coming in close to attack and getting back out of range before Kingler could counterattack.

"Kingler! Try to deflect him with Crabhammer!" Ash ordered. Kingler swung his pincer with all his might, but couldn't hit the swimming Pokémon. Every time Golduck came close enough, he had already hit Kingler and was speeding out of the way before Kingler could hit him. Furthermore, all the jostling from Golduck's attacks and Kingler's attempts to hit him were forcing Kingler deeper in the mud.

"KOKKI!" Kingler began to panic. He swung his pincer about wildly. "Ko-Ko-KKI!"

Ash thought desperately for a way out of the situation. He couldn't think faster than Misty, however.

"Golduck, leap out of the water and come down on Kingler with Zen Headbutt!" Misty commanded.

Golduck shot out of the murky water, droplets falling from his streamlined body. He rotated one eighty at the apex of the jump, and started coming down. His forehead glowed blue, and Ash saw his chance.

"Kingler, Hyper Beam directly at Golduck!" Ash ordered, pulling the bill of his cap back as he used to do in Kanto and Johto as the battle intensified.

Kingler took careful aim, firing his yellow ray of energy directly up at Golduck. The Duck Pokémon continued to come down, deflecting the beam with his Psychic energy.

"Give it all you've got, Kingler!" Ash shouted.

"Ko…Ko…KO-KKI!" Kingler exclaimed, giving all his force into the attack. Golduck was forced back, and it appeared Kingler's efforts were working.

Then the beam faded. All of Golduck's momentum was released, and he came down like a lightning bolt on the Crab Pokémon.

All the water in the pool was thrown into the air, coming back down in a soft rain. "Kokki…" Kingler moaned. It sounded as if the cry was coming from underneath a blanket. "Kokki…"

Golduck panted, lifting up one hand and pulling Kingler out of the mud mentally. The Pokémon came up from the bog, unable to battle.

Ash returned Kingler, sighing. "Take a good rest, buddy. You did the best you could."

Golduck jumped out of the hole, landing next to Misty.

"Want to take a rest? Come on back, Golduck." Golduck nodded, and was recalled back into the Poké Ball.

"I choose you, Floatzel!" Misty said. "Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"

"Pikachu, you're up! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Floatzel and Pikachu rushed at each other, leaping over the hole. They were inches away from each other, when they were both suddenly captured in a net.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Fla?" Floatzel cried.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Oh, no…" Ash groaned.

**Oh no is right! We all know who that is... In case you didn't know, Ash has actually been through this battle before- Kingler vs. Psyduck, that is- and he lost then as well. Kingler used Vicegrip on Psyduck, and he was sent flying by a psychic attack, being taken down in one hit. Anyways, I hope this battle was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Birds and Rockets!

"To protect the world from devastation!" A voice purred, as a Meowth-shaped balloon came into sight over the hills.

"To unite all peoples, within our nation!" A man with blue hair said, pulling out a small rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" A woman with long red hair replied, putting her hand to her hip.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The man smiled.

"Jessie!" The woman raised her arms.

"James!" The man threw his rose to the side.

The two of them put their arms over each other's shoulders, and the woman smirked at Ash, "Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

The man pointed at Misty, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A Meowth jumped between the two of them, "Me-owth that's right!"

Ash growled, "Give Pikachu and Floatzel back, right now!"

"I don't think so! These two Pokémon are coming with us, and there's no way you can stop us!" Jessie sneered.

Misty lifted her fist, "I won't let that happen! Go, Kingdra!"

"Kingdra?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled, sending out the sea dragon Pokémon, "Use Draco Meteor, Kingdra!"

Kingdra raised its head, an orb of energy forming above its cranium. It sent the orb high into the air, and small bits of power splintered off of it, heading towards the balloon.

"It won't be that easy! Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie sent out a fuzzy bat Pokemon, who fired small buzz saws of wind, countering the meteors.

"What do you plan to do now, twerps?" James laughed.

"Argh!" Ash growled.

"PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiDGEOOO!" A huge flock of bird Pokémon dove from the sky, so fast that they appeared no more than a blur. They broke through the balloon, then the basket, and then tore the rope securing the net to the balloon. Floatzel and Pikachu fell safely to the ground. The leader of them landed in front of Ash, its long plumage flowing behind it in the breeze.

"Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed.

Team Rocket was free falling. Then, like little Valkyries, the Pidgey and Pidgeotto swooped towards them, wings glowing. The trio was launched into the air.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

**I've wanted to do that for a while now! xD Pidgeot you're so awesome! This chapter's been really loaded up, even though it's short. So much to add in such few words! Little Horsea's a Kingdra now, Pidgeot's back, and Team Rocket's been foiled again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**How it's done**

"I can't believe the three of you!" The man growled. His anger seemed to be reaching its peak, and the trio was frightened.

"Boss, we tried our hardest! We almost had Pikachu this time!" Jessie said, trying to placate the fuming leader of Team Rocket.

"Your hardest?" He asked.

"Yes!" James smiled.

The boss leaned back in his chair, "Well, isn't that good."

Meowth nodded, "Yeah! We did everythin' we could, Boss!"

The boss moved close to the screen. "Then why is the boy still alive, and in possession of that Pikachu?"

Jessie gulped, "What?"

"This boy has stood in Team Rocket's way for far too long. We should have destroyed him long ago, especially considering who his father was!" The Boss shouted.

James tilted his head, "Run that by me again?"

The Boss growled, "You're telling me you don't even know who he is?"

Meowth nodded, "We just wanted his Pikachu, Boss! Nothin' else mattered!"

"That's the son of Robert Ketchum, one of the most powerful and meddlesome Trainers in Kanto. I took him down long ago, and now his son stands in my way as well. It's time I cut off this annoying line for good!" The Boss exclaimed.

"You want us to…" Jessie didn't finish her sentence.

"No! Knowing you, you'll fail for sure. I'm sending a pair of _real _agents to deal with it." The Boss answered.

"But uh… What about us, Boss?" Meowth said.

"Consider yourselves terminated. You'll also be the team's secondary target. Good riddance, fools!"

"It's time we finished our battle, Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"I agree! Floatzel, dodge it and use Water Pulse!" Misty ordered.

Pikachu released a powerful arc of lightning at Floatzel, striking the Pokémon so hard that it was sent flying backwards before it could move away.

"Flllaaaaa…" The Pokémon groaned. It stood up, eyes filling with determination. "Flo-zel!" It shouted, letting loose a shot of water that hit Pikachu in the center of its chest.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. The small Pokémon shook himself off, smiling.

"Pika-pi!" He grinned.

Ash laughed, "Alright, buddy! Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu nodded, sprinting towards Floatzel in a zig-zag pattern. Floatzel tried to track his motion, but the mouse Pokémon moved so fast that he seemed to disappear only to reappear seconds later somewhere else.

"Floatzel! Wait until he's close and then use Focus Blast!" Misty commanded.

"I don't think so! Pikachu, attack now!" Ash smiled. Floatzel formed a small ball of willpower in its hands, but fell forward as he was hit from behind by Pikachu.

"Use Thunder while he's down!" Ash ordered.

"Piiiii… KAAA!" Pikachu exclaimed. A huge bolt of lightning fell from the sky, engulfing Floatzel in its electrical power.

"Floatzeeeell…" The Pokémon cried, fainting from the attack.

Pikachu smiled, rubbing the top of his head with his tail. For such a powerful creature, he was unbearably adorable.

Ash knelt down, holding his arms out. Pikachu rushed into his arms, jumping into his close friend's embrace.

"Kaaaa…" Pikachu said, enjoying his trainer's warmth.

It couldn't have been predicted by anyone. In that moment, a powerful bang resounded from the Kanto hills. Ash was thrown to the soil, Pikachu falling from his hands. Misty felt her heart drop into her stomach. She'd felt this before, when Mewtwo and Mew's battle had caused Ash to fall in much the same way. This time, though, she feared that the tears of Pokémon wouldn't make things right again.

"Ash!" She shouted. She ran to the boy's side, lifting up his head. There was a hole in one side of it, and blood was gushing forth from it.

"Pika! Pika, Pikachu! PIKA!" Pikachu screamed, getting no response from its trainer. Ash's eyes were wide open in an expression of surprise.

"Ash, wake up! Come on, Ash! Please!" Misty shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

Delia rushed to her son's side, eyes quivering. "What happened?" She whispered. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. "What happened to my son?"

Misty's mouth opened and closed, but no words formed. She was trembling almost as badly as Delia was.

"I… He was… And then…" Misty couldn't say anything more.

"Pika!" The small Pokémon shouted. Misty turned to the sound, seeing the creature in the hands of a green-haired man. There was another man behind him holding a bolt action rifle. Both wore identical black suits with red R's inscribed on them.

"We'll be taking this." The one holding Pikachu said, smiling.

"PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu screamed, squirming around in the man's arms. "PIKACHU!" He shouted. His cheeks sparked, and he gathered electricity.

The man was covered in electrical energy, but just shook it off with a smile. "You think we didn't prepare for this? Foolish Pokémon. Hmph, I don't see what that pack of idiots could have wanted from you, but I guess you could power our generators rather well. Since your trainer's meddling father had a reputation for taking out our power sources with his Charizard back in the war, I'd think it only fitting."

The man looked down at Misty and Delia, smiling, "I've heard about the two of you as well. Luckily enough for you, you're not part of the mission."

He turned to the other Rocket member. "Alright. It's time to deal with the Three Stooges."

The other man laughed, "Ha! Three Stooges! You're funny, Proton!"

"I know. Let's just get moving."

Misty tried to stand to follow them, but the second man lifted his rifle. "Shouldn't you be figuring out funeral arrangements? If you follow us, you'll need more than one casket."

Misty tried to say something, but was stopped. She looked up, seeing Pidgeot and Charizard holding her back. Their eyes were filled with tears.

Proton looked at them. He smiled, and began to walk away. Misty fell to her knees, every heartbeat tearing her apart from the inside out. "No…" She whispered. Pikachu's screams could be heard even after he was far out of sight. They were cries of a being that was about to lose its individuality, about to be turned into nothing more than a slave to man.

"PIKAAAAAAAA!"

Misty sat in the waiting room, holding her hands to her mouth. Beside her was Delia, whose posture was much the same. The door was flung open, and Gary and Professor Oak rushed into the room. The Professor looked at Misty, and she turned away from him.

"Why did they do this? I thought Team Rocket was just a group of petty thieves, I didn't know they… That they…" Misty didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Team Rocket is far more than just a group of petty thieves. The ones you knew were just low ranking members; they hadn't even earned their black uniforms yet." Professor Oak replied.

"That man… He mentioned a war. What did he mean?" Misty asked.

Professor Oak looked uncomfortable at the question. "Just before were born, a revolutionary invention divided Kanto between two factions. With the creation of the Pokeball and the new ease of capturing Pokémon offered by the invention, two groups formed, based on their beliefs on what Pokémon were. One group eventually turned into the league, a group of people determined to treat Pokémon as sentient beings, and friends of mankind. This group consisted of people from the western side of Kanto, areas like Pewter and Viridian Cities, as well as most of Johto. The second group is what soon became known as Team Rocket. They saw Pokémon as nothing more than tools for making human life easier. When the Pokeball was invented, they began capturing Pokémon en masse as a free work force. Their territory was the vicinities of Celadon city and most areas east of Mount Moon."

Misty looked at the small capsule in her hands. This little thing that she took for granted had been the basis of a war? "What happened in the war?"

Professor Oak sighed, looking as if the memories were almost too much for him to bear. "Death, Misty. People and Pokémon lost their lives to protect their beliefs. The leaders of these movements, Giovanni of Celadon city and Lance of Blackthorn, knew that if things continued, the whole of the region would likely be destroyed. In an attempt at peace, Lance called for a ceasefire of all his trainers. He arranged a meeting with Giovanni in Viridian city to speak of Kanto's division between the two factions. With the leader of his opponents distracted, Giovanni ordered the most underhanded assault in the history of warfare. He sent his troops through the winding caves of Victory Road towards the encampment of Lance's forces on Indigo Plateau. Pinned between the enemy and the ocean, Lance's forces were overwhelmed. They fought for escape, while Lance himself was still unaware of the attack. For four days, they fought as hard as possible to survive, but every evacuation force sent in was taken out by Rocket's powerful Rock type squadrons. Legions of Golem, Rhydon, and Onix kept a constant rain of stone falling to disallow any flying Pokémon out of the area. The second wave used poison Pokémon like Arbok and Weezing to weaken the remaining forces."

Delia began to tear up. This was the part that hurt the most for her. She took the story over for Oak. "One of the most powerful trainers aside from Lance himself was Robert Ketchum, a trainer who used mixed types to battle all opponents. His other Pokémon fatally poisoned, he used his Charizard's pure power to battle the Rock-types, and almost won even in the face of a great disadvantage. He stopped the Rock Pokémon's onslaught for as long as possible, and protected the evacuating forces until all the other soldiers were out. Just as his close friend, Arthur Oak, was prepared to pull out the last forces with his Fearow, a Golem's trainer ordered his Pokémon to use Rock Slide. It took down both Robert and Arthur, and they perished." Delia's eyes flooded with tears.

"And now Ash has been attacked as well. I should have protected him better, told him to come back the moment I knew Rocket was involved." Professor Oak said.

Misty shook her head, "You know Ash wouldn't have let it happen. He'd have found some way to become a trainer anyways, and this all still would have happened. That rock headed idiot just doesn't think of anything more than Pokémon battling."

Professor Oak nodded, "And he has paid the ultimate price."

Gary stood up, "I'm not going to just sit around and talk like this. Team Rocket's going to pay!" He stormed out of the hospital, Blastoise's ball raised to his face. Misty thought she saw a tear fall from his eyes as he left the room.

"I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you think it will be." Jessie said, smiling.

"We've decided that we're not great criminals, you see…" James said.

"But we're not to be trifled with, and this you will soon know." Jessie laughed.

"And our prowess as Trainers to you we now show!" James exclaimed

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We may not be part of Team Rocket any longer, but we'll still send you flying away at the speed of light!"

"You can not surrender and you won't win the fight!" They said in unison.

"Taste my Meowth Fury Swipes, that's right!" Meowth purred.

Proton rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see you try! Get rid of all of them."

"Um… Executive Proton…"

"What?" Proton shouted. He turned around. The man was in a powerful wrap attack, being constricted by an enormous Arbok.

"Chaaaaa-Bokka!" The Snake Pokémon cried.

"Grah! Do I have to do everything myself?" Proton exclaimed, aiming a handgun at the Arbok's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." James grinned.

"Why?" Proton laughed, cocking the weapon.

"Because things will begin to smell very bad." James answered.

"And what do you mean by that?" Proton asked.

"Ask the Pokémon behind you." James said.

Proton turned slowly, looking directly into the eyes of a Weezing.

"Poison Gas, Weezing!" James ordered.

A violet fume came from Weezing's mouth, and Proton lost consciousness.

**You've got to remember, Team Rocket was initially very powerful. In fact, had they been true trainers, they probably would have stood a chance at the league. Now, they show their true powers! By the way, I had Ash get shot. Yeah, I hadn't wanted to talk about that...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What next?

Misty continued her silent prayer, beseeching whatever god could hear her.

_Please…_

The doctor walked into the room, smiling, "You may come in now."

Misty's heart started beating fast, and she walked through the door. Ash was lying down on a small bed and covered by white sheets. Ash's eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. His mouth was covered by a plastic cup attached to a tube. Misty sat down on one side of him, smiling. Delia stood at her side, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Ash?" Misty asked. In that moment, Ash's eyes opened slightly. He looked at Misty strangely, then up at Delia.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" Delia asked, smiling.

Ash looked back at Misty, then Delia again. "Who are you people?"

Misty's heart sank. _What?_

* * *

Gary walked into the abandoned factory, Blastoise at his side. He looked about, his face pinched in anger and determination, "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

_What brings you to this place, Trainer? _A voice in Gary's mind asked. _Who are you? _

Gary looked at Blastoise, who appeared uncomfortable. "It's alright, big guy."

_I asked you a question, human. _The voice said. It seemed to be growing impatient with Gary.

"I've come to ask you for help!" Gary said. The words tasted bitter coming from Gary's mouth, but it was time for him to swallow his pride.

_You know the human with the mouse Pokémon._ The voice said.

Gary nodded, "He's been attacked, and I need to get revenge on the people who did it. I've heard that you aren't too fond of the Rockets either. The way I see it, we've got a common friend and a common enemy."

The voice didn't reply for a few seconds. Then, a blue light filled the room, and the Pokémon began to come to the ground, levitating for a few seconds before its feet touched the ground.

_Fine, human. I have heard your case and determined it just. You can consider yourself the ally of Mewtwo._

Gary smiled, "Thank you, Mewtwo."

* * *

Proton's eyes opened slightly, and he groaned. The world seemed upside down, and he couldn't move his arms.

"Don't squirm too much in there." Meowth said. He seemed to be fighting to keep in his laughter.

Proton growled, "What have you done to me? Set me free and I might think about having mercy on you!"

"Says the one who's trussed up like a pig." James smiled.

Proton struggled for a retort, but couldn't think one up. "I don't understand! You're the weakest operatives in the history of Team Rocket, and I am an Executive! You cannot defeat me!"

Jessie laughed, "Really? Because you look very well defeated from where I'm standing. Honestly, you'll do so much better just staying quiet. You shouldn't waste your breath when your heart is already working overtime just to get blood to the rest of your body."

Proton closed his mouth. He looked around the area again.

"Don't go getting' any ideas either, buddy." Meowth said. "Look down."

Proton looked at the area beneath him. It was filled with the same purple fumes that had knocked Proton out.

"And up." Meowth said.

Proton looked up. The Arbok that had taken his minion was holding onto the rope, coiled to strike.

"And to your right." Meowth said, inspecting his claws.

Proton looked where he was directed. There was a Growlithe, who grinned at him. "Baroof!" The Pokémon barked.

Proton wasn't going to escape easily.


End file.
